Kamen Rider WHITE!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Andrew Taylor was an ordinary archaeologist and sometimes stuntman. But one day, his life changed forever when he found the Stone Of Lightning, and it merged with his body. He is now connected to White Rain, a wolf monster that protected the humans during the feudal era, and the both of them must stop Narutoko and his Slendrons for ever. OC: Andrew Taylor made by me.
1. Chapter 1 - White Rain!

Hello all of you out there. Alex Desoto back with a new story of action, adventure, humor and so on. This is a new Kamen Rider fanfiction. It does not crossover with any anime I know of. However, it will mention them. This story is called Kamen Rider WHITE! In this story, my newest OC, Andrew Taylor is an explorer who finds the Stone Of Lighting, and it merges with his body,and he now has the power to become the Prince of the Lightning Strike/Kamen rider WHITE/White Rain. You'll find out more of the plot as the story progresses, so let's get down to it. AWAY WE GO!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider in any way. All rights for Kamen Rider go to Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company ltd. and Shotaro Ishinomori(may he rest in peace)

* * *

Chapter 1: White Rain!

One night in Tokyo, we see some cars going by on the highway, and it was also raining that night. However we see a lone figure walking around a mountain range looking for something. He was wearing an inky-black cloak. He was investigating the site where the Gorgam were defeated. Back in the year 1987, the Gorgam was a cult that was signed by the devil himself. They kidnapped young Kotaro Minami, and tried to make him into their servant. They brainwashed his step-brother Nobuhiko Akizuki into becoming Shadow Moon. They had turned Kotaro into Black Sun, they tried to brainwash him, but he escaped from them. He then became the hero of freedom; Kamen Rider BLACK. He defeat Gorgam and Shadow Moon, even at the cost of his own family member, Nobuhiko.

"Yes. This should be the site I require." said the cloaked figure. He began to dig something up, and found an orb that Gorgam left buried there. "With this, I can find the tomb of the Slendrons, and then I will destroy the planet." he began to laugh evilly and he held the orb in absolute greed.

And so it begins. An epic battle between the forces of good and evil. To decide the fate of planet Earth itself. Will evil succeed? Will good triumph? Beats me, but I do know one thing; Now is the time for a hero to rise up and save us all from this evil.

* * *

Kamen Rider WHITE's logo appears and it switches to where we see the face of our hero turned around looks at the readers. Then it shows him in his armor, holding his hand up and salutes the readers.

(Ai Ga Tomarania by Infix plays)  
Now her revs up his bike, and he charges right on out of the warehouse he had it in. He is now Riding on the roads of Japan.

**(Ashita wo saegiru garasu no kabe wo ima)**  
We now see one of the highways of the city in view, where a motorcycle is trying to catch up with something.

**(Kudaki nagara)**  
Now we see the rider on his bike Night Flyer going up the ramp of a freeway.

**(Hi no ataru basho wo mitsukeru no sa)**  
He is now being viewed from the side of the freeway going down the other side of the ramp.

**(Tori ga wataru yo asayake wo kirisaki)**  
Now wee see his head which looks like a wolf with antennae. Then it shows the road he's riding down.

**(Hirogeta tsubasa wo tsuyoku kagayakase)**  
It then turns to the other side of his bike, and then back to a side of his helmet.

**(Tokimeki yo koete yuke)**  
The scene shifts over to the front of the bike, while it goes under a bridge.

**(Kaze ni habatait yume ga niji wo furasu made)**  
After coming from under the bridge, White is coming up to a another ramp where he jumps off of it and lands in one piece.

**(Kagiri naku kakenukeru)****  
**Now it shows of the riders big black R on the left side of his chest.

**(Kokoro no kanata he ima Ai ga Tomaranai)**  
Now he gets off the bike and he walks slowly toward something he spots.

(Guitar solo)

[End song]

* * *

We now find ourselves at another set of ruins in Tokyo, Japan. Here we see a young man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a construction hat with a light on top of it. He was digging up something from the feudal era, and he was gonna put it in the Museum of Modern Art in New York City. But so far he couldn't find anything. This was Andrew Taylor. He was a young archaeologist who also had a life as a record breaking stuntman. He hopes to one day, beat the 12 garbage can record set by 'Big Daddy' Baylor back during World War II.

"Damn, nothing yet." Andrew said as he was still looking. He just kept digging and digging until he found some sort of blue colored rock.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he didn't know what it was. "I'd better take this back to my apartment to look into it."

Just then, there was an Earthquake happening. The ground started to shake, and Andrew found a place to take cover. "Oh, man. An earthquake!? When did this happen?' he asked himself again.

Just then, the man in the cloak appeared from out of nowhere. He placed some things in a circular pattern and began to recite a spell to revive something.

_"Ohm...Power locked within this ball...Ancient force that powered monsters all...Gorganon Orb, use your mighty revival power...And Slendrons revive at my darkened shower...ARISE!" _he cast the spell, and a dark aura appeared as a bunch of monsters were coming into the hold of it. All the monsters looked different from each other.

"We are free!" said the monster that looked like a spider mixed with a machine.

"Yes! This feels evilly good!" said the monster that looked like a cross between a monkey and a gargoyle.

"But, how did this happen to us?" asked a monster that looked like a mix of a beetle and Mecha-Godzilla.

"It was I who brought you back to life." said the man in the cloak. He then took it off, and it showed a half human and half monster looking guy that looked like a mix-up of The Master from Doctor Who and Brainiac from Superman. He had a Gyver-like mask and he spoke into the vents on the mask.

"Who are you?" asked a monster that looked like the Predator from Predators mixed up with Mr. Freeze from Batman.

"I am Bio-lord Narukoto!" he answered. "And, I have revived your with the use of a Gorgam artifact." he said to them as he held the orb in front of them. "This Gorganon orb was used by the cult known as the Gorgam to try and destroy Earth through the use of brainwashing people and making them slaves."

"Interesting." said the monster that resembled a tank mixed with hawk. "But what does this have to do with us, Bio-Lord?" he asked the Slendrons' new master.

"I'll explain once we get out of this decrepit place." he laughed evilly and transported the monsters out of the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Andrew escaping the place. Just in case they come back. He did not want to be there when and if they got back.

"Man, I'd better get outta here just in case they return." he said as he ran off to get out of the cave. he got on a train and went back to his apartment.

While on the train, he began to think about what happened back at the cave. 'Man, what were those creatures?' is what he asked himself. 'Whatever those Slendrons were, it sounds like they mean business.'

He got off the train, and drove his car back to his apartment in Tokyo. He ran upstairs and opened his door. Then he put his stuff aside, and went into the shower to clean off. By the time he was done, he sat down on his bed and turned his TV on. He was watching an old episode of WCW Monday Nitro on a VHS he had in his room.

"Okay Andrew, just think." he said to himself. "This isn't the first time you've been in a jam. I wonder what happened to those beasts that Narukoto took to his hideout though."

A few hours later, Andrew had turned off his TV, shut his eyes and began to dream.

_**Andrew's Dream!**_

_We now see the dirty blonde haired boy wandering around a awkward tunnel. He soon started running from this frightening creature that looked like a bison mashed with a bulldozer._

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the monster. "I have been waiting 15 centuries for this!" he said as he came closer to the blonde._

_"What do you mean?" Andrew asked as he felt afraid._

_"I'm gonna eat you!" the monster said viciously. "No one can help you now, FOOLISH MORTAL!" he began to open his mouth to chow down on him, but then...out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning came towards the beast. And appeared a sort of monster that looked like a wolf, and he jumped in front Andrew. It was like the wolf was trying to protect him._

_"Keep away from the human, Bisodozer!" said the wolf monster._

_"White Rain!" Bisodozer said to the monster who went by the name of White Rain. "What are you doing here?!"_

_"I'm here because this human must NEVER die!" said White Rain as he was. "I WILL PROTECT HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!" White Rain the wolf began to charge up all his energy, and he began to use a variation of the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z._

_"THUNDER BOMB! FIRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he said as he shot a thunder-like boom at the Bison/Bulldozer monster. The beast was obliterated and the wolf went to check on the human._

_"Are you of any injury?" he asked._

_"I'm fine." he said. "Who are you?' Andrew asked._

_"I have gone by many names." he said as he was. "The Bolting Avenger, the Strike of Fury, and Howling Vengeance. But you can call me...White Rain." he said as he introduced himself to Andrew._

_"White Rain?" he asked. "Hello there. My name's Andrew Taylor." the blonde said as he introduced himself to the Wolf-like monster. Andrew shook his claw-like hand as the gentleman he was._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Andrew Taylor." WR said as he stopped shaking Andrew's hand. "Listen, tomorrow when you wake up...I will appear in your world." he informed the young archaeologist._

_"Okay, I'll see ya' in the morning." Andrew said as he woke up from the dream._

He was sent back to his room and somehow felt that what had happened to him was more than a dream. "Man, that was a weird dream, yet it feels like it's more than that." he went back to sleep hoping he would not have the same one over and over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find the Slendron's at an abandoned graveyard, where Narukoto was holding a meeting. The monsters all sat at the table, and were about to discuss how they're gonna destroy Earth.

"Ah, yes. This. Will. Do. Nicely!" Narukoto said as he sat in his chair. "Now then, let's get down to business. I'm sure you all have allot of ideas, so tell me what they are one at a time. Then I will let you do so with your idea and let you attack."

So, each monster muttered about what idea would suit them first. Just then, one of the monsters raised their hand, and oddly enough it was the spider/machine monster that raised it.

"Yes, you there." Narukoto said to the monster.

"My name is Arachnimech. I'm a Slendron that can trap people in a sticky webbing that never comes off." he said as he described himself.

"Well then, what is your idea?" asked the evil wizard.

"Well, I was going to kidnap a family and hold them for ransom." Arachnimech said as he detailed the scheme. "If we hold the supposed family for ransom, the humans will have to hold up their end of the bargain. And when they do, we double cross them."

"How?" asked Narukoto.

"We kill the family, and those who deliver the ransom."

"A marvelous idea!" said the wizard of black magic. "Very well, let's see it happen." he instructed to the spider beast.

Arachnimech transported himself out of the lair, and into a spot in the city to set the trap. He went to an old warehouse on the other side of Osaka, and he felt that it will be a excellent spot.

"Ah, yes." the spider-monster said as he set it up. "This is the exact spot for the trap to be at. Soon that family will be dead and Slendron's will destroy the planet!" he said as he bragged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Andrew's apartment he began to wake up with the sun shining on his face.

*YAWN* "What a night." he said feeling groggy. "I'll never mix root beer with sprite again." he said as he started to have some cereal. He had one heck of a night last night, and boy did he have mixed feelings about it. He felt happy, scared, terrified, calm, and weird out at the same time.

"But where is that stone I found last night?" he asked as he noticed that it was gone. "Oh man, this is not good. I've been robbed!" he said as he finished his cereal in a hurry, and then got dressed. After that, he bolted out the door got his motorcycle suit on, and rode over to wherever it was that wolf-monster wanted to meet him at. The motorcycle he had looked like a Honda NC750, only it was custom made. It had the logo of a moon on one side of it, and on the other it was a big black 'R'. The R must have stood for Rider, or something like that.

He stopped his bike at the spot he was excavating last night. He knew there was something supernatural about that cavern. He ran inside and found nothing in sight.

"Dammit, where the blazes is that rock I found!?" Andrew exclaimed as he was getting irritated with this situation. Just then an animal like figure jumped down from the scaffolding above, and landed on his feet.

"It's over here." said the figure as he held it in front of our soon to be hero. "Looking for this?" he asked.

"Yes, I was indeed." Andrew replied. "Wait a minute...You're White Rain, aren't you?" he wondered in amazement.

"The one and only." he said as he took a bow to Andrew. "I had it teleported here as part of a project I'm working on."

"What kind of project?" the blonde boy asked as he wondered what White Rain was up to.

"I am working on a way to destroy the Slendron's for destroying my clan." he said as he explained his life story. "Centuries ago, during the feudal era, my clan were the most peaceful race in the dimensions; We are the Lycanoid's. We were never war-minded. But we developed scientific weapons of defense. However, another race of monsters called the Slendron's came and destroyed my home village. It was right next to Higurashi Village, and the priestess named Kaede assisted me in sealing them away. However, some of those beasts were awakened by a cult called Gorgam."

"Gorgam?" Andrew wondered what they were. "Who or what are they?" he asked.

"The Gorgam are a cult signed by the devil himself." W.R. stated as he told him of that evil cult. "They kidnapped two young men, just about your age. And tried to brainwash one of them, but he escaped. That man was given the code name; Black Sun. He rode on a motorcycle called Battle Hopper, and the one he was fighting was Shadow Moon. Who oddly enough was Black Sun's step-brother."

"What?" Andrew said as he felt enraged. "That is just low! Were they defeated?" he asked again.

"Yes, Black Sun destroyed them." the wolf monster said as he continued. "But some remains were left behind. Even though the leader of Gorgam, the Creation King was defeated by Black Sun, some of his evil still remained behind. So, this villain named Bio-Lord Narukoto has resurrected them and is now their master."

"Their master?" he asked. "So, why did you call me here?" he wondered why the wolf thing called him back to this cave.

"I need you to use this." White rain said as he held the blue rock in front of Andrew again. "This rock you found is called the Stone Of Lightning. It has my inner animal power. You must use it to defeat Narukoto and the Slendron's before they destroy Earth and all who inhabit it." he instructed.

"But what can I do?"

"I will be your spirit guide. And, you must merge the stone with your body." W.R. informed the archaeologist/stuntman.

"Merge it with my body?" he asked again.

"Yes." the wolf replied. "With the stone inside your body, you will be able to transform into a her of freedom."

"Okay, let's do this." he said as he held the stone in his hands. The rock now dubbed the Stone Of Lightning went into Andrew's body and permanently became a part of him. To Andrew, it hurt a little bit but he was fighting through the pain. "Okay, I did that part. Now what?" he asked.

"Well, I'll have to set up a lab here." White Rain said as he was. "Right now, one of those Slendron's is up to no good in Osaka,"

"What?" Andrew was stunned by this whole mess. He brought his bag with a miniature TV inside it, and he turned it on to see what was happening on the news.

* * *

The set was one and the both of them saw the incident. The monster they saw was Arachnimech, and he was holding a family hostage.

_'Attention, citizens of Osaka, Japan.' _the monster started off. _'I have this bunch of people hostage! Unless you give in to my demands, I will kill them in front of the whole world. And there is nothing you can do, to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _he laughed maniacally.

"Oh, no. This is bad!" Andrew said as he heard the scary news. "I gotta do something to stop that spider-thing."

"That's Arachnimech. He's the hunter of the bunch." W.R. said as he knew him too well. "Okay Andrew, this is your first day as a hero. Good luck."

"Thanks, W.R.!" he said as he revved his bike and raced right over to Osaka. White Rain did not know what W.R. meant, but he would have to ask Andrew that question when he got back.

After Andrew parked his bike outside the warehouse, he went inside and had a look around. He could not see any sign of the monster anywhere. He then heard a loud noise coming from the back of the warehouse. He ran right over there, and hid behind some crates. He saw the family caught in a giant spider web. They were trapped inside of it, and couldn't get out.

Just then, a museum curator came to meet the demands of the spider/machine monster. He came out of his limousine, and walked up to the beast.

"Okay, I'm the curator for the museum here in Osaka. Fujitsu, Raizou-sempai(1)." said Curator Fujitsu as he introduced himself and bowed. "So, what is it you want, monster?" he asked.

"That's a simple question." Archnimech replied. "I want to make the human population my slaves, and then destroy this pathetic planet of yours!" he said as he was in a violent mood.

The curator was outraged, and ordered his men to do something. "Kill him at once!" he ordered. His men replied, "Yes sir!" in unison. But the monster shot them both at point blank.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arachnimech laughed. "Silly human. You really think I'll let this family live. You human's are pathetic and weak. You cannot stand in the way of your own destruction!" he insulted.

* * *

Just then, Andrew ran right at the monster and jumped on him, thus knocked him down. "YOU'RE WRONG YOU MONSTER BASTARD!" he shouted. "Human's are not weak! We hide our strength inside of us!"

Arachnimech got back to his feet and wondered who attacked him. He then saw the boy with dirty-blonde hair. He was now wearing a motorcycle suit that was blue and white. His elbow and knee pads were sky blue, and he had some black boots on as well.

"Who are you?" asked the monster.

"I'm Andrew Taylor." he said. "And I'm the guy who is gonna destroy all of you Slendron's, no matter what happens! I'll ALWAYS be there to help humanity!" he said so boldly. He had a angry look in his eyes, and re-entered a sort of limbo-like void.

"Huh?" he wondered. "Where am I? Hey wait, I remember now. This is my dream world." he said as he looked around. He then spotted White Rain in front of him, which scared him at first but he got over it quickly. "Don't frighten me like that, White Rain."

_"Sorry about that." _White Rain said apologetically. _"The Stone Of Lightning has now bonded with you. It is now your belt. Use it to transform into the hero of freedom. Your name will be the name of a color, and what do you want your hero name to be?" _he asked.

"I was thinking of...Kamen Rider White." Andrew said as he decided upon it.

_"So be it." _White Rain said as he agreed to it. It figured he had to pick an archaeologist to be a hero. _"You and I will merge, and you must do a precise sequence of movements. Now let's get a move on."_

(**BGM: Ai Ga Tomaranai instrumental version plays**)

"Right." Andrew said as he exited the dream world. He then put his arms to the left side of his body, and began to crack his knuckles. He then put his right arm to the side where it was always, and then Andrew said, "RAIN FALL...THUNDER STRIKE, TRANSFORM!" he then pointed his arms back to the left. The Stone Of Lightning became a belt, and it went around Andrew's waist generating a sort of electrical surge from it. A light began surrounding Andrew as he mutated into White Rain, and then he was marked with a big black R on the left side of his chest plating. He jumped and flipped over the monster, then he stood proudly doing a pose that looked like Black Sun had before.

"Ore wa Dengeki no ko(2), Kamen Rider...WHITE!" Andrew said as he was now in his rider form. His armor looke a little similar to Black Sun but, he had some navy blue diamonds on his biceps and legs. His helmet had wolf ears on top of the head. He also had some antennae standing straight. The crystal on his forehead was yellow. He also had navy blue gloves. His wrists and ankles were just like Black Sun, but they were pointing up instead of perfectly around. His optics were also regular blue.

"What!?" wondered Arachnimech. "Can ALL humans do that trick?" he asked.

"Nope. Just me." White said as he began to fight the creature. He used a judo chop on his opponent, and then came an attack form the monster in which White dodged then countered with a throw. He sent the beats inside the warehouse, and then decided to finish the battle. He then used a combination move on Arachnimech, by sending him into the air and then jack-hammering him to the ground. He knew that this monster was also the weakest of the Slendrons, and he did a ninja like move.

"THUNDER STONE CRASH!" White said as he put his right fist on top of his belt buckle. It started to generate another electric charge, and this time the charge was on his right arm, and he ran then jumped into the air again.

"RIDER PUNCH!" he shouts as he punches the monster in the head. He was startled at what was gonna happen next.

Another charge went to the White colored rider's right leg this time, and then he shouted the words, "RIDER KICK!" and he did a flying roundhouse kick to the base of the monsters neck.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as his kick was about to connect to the beast.

"DAMMIT ALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Arachnimech said before he explodes into pieces.

(End BGM)

Andrew was surprised to see himself defeat a monster that was infesting his world.

"Wow, that was awesome." White said as he saved the family who was caught in the spider web. 'Apparently, the only way out of that web, was to defeat Arachnimech. Well, he's gone but there are still more out there.' he said to himself.

* * *

Back at the old Gorgam lair...

"What?!" Narukoto said feeling stunned about this. "A Kamen Rider? Here!? There have been many of them throughout the years, but I never thought about seeing one like this."

"What shall we do about this, master?" asked Bisodozer.

"Well, one day, I'll pump up the volume on him." he answered. "And he will not stand in our way!"

* * *

Back at the cave where White Rain set up the lab, Andrew rode back on his bike and when he got off, the wolf like monster congratulated him on a job well done.

"Nice job back there, Andrew." White Rain said as he saw him come in.

"Thanks, W.R." he said like that again. "Just happy to help where I go."

"Oh, by the way." he paused our hero for a second. "What does W.R. mean?" he asked the question he was gonna ask him when he got back from the job.

"It's your initials." Andrew stated as he explained. "It's like this. Much has changed since the feudal era. You still have much to learn about the modern day."

White Rain sighed, and said "I suppose you're right, Andrew. I might as well blend in with human population." he snapped his fingers, and he was in a human form that looked like an anime character he saw before.

"I didn't know you could do that!" the archaeologist exclaimed in amazement.

"I have many talents." W.R. said as he laughed along with Andrew.

Yet in his mind, Andrew Taylor knew he was in for a long fight.

"Hey, why the long face?" asked W.R. "You pulled it off, with my help."

"Yeah, I know." he said as he looked up at the sky. "But this is just the beginning."

* * *

[The Touch By Stan Bush plays]

The scene is just White looking at the city on a rooftop.

(You've got the touch!)

You've got the power!)

(YEAH!)

[instrumental break]

(After all is said and done)

(You never walk, you never run)

(You're a winner)

[short guitar solo]

(Got the move, you know the streets)

(Break the rules, take the heat)

(You're nobody's fool)

[another short guitar solo]

(You're at your best, when the going gets rough)

(You've been put to the test, but it's never enough)

(You've got the touch)

(You've got the power!)

(When all hell's breaking loose)

(You'll be riding the eye of the storm)

(You've got the heart)

(You've got the motion)

(You know that when things get too tough)

(You've got the touch!)

[End song]

* * *

What's this? Another Slendron is on the loose?  
This beast has been robbing banks too?  
Fight on Andrew. Make mincemeat out of this mad monkey.  
Next time on Kamen Rider White: Chapter 2 - A Goldar wannabe, GargoMonkey on the rampage!  
The Rain of justice will fall on evil!

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that story just like I did.

Please read, review and follow.

You can send them in the comment below, and also...Keep up the good work with your own fanfiction's.

I salute you one and all out there!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Goldar Wannabe!

Howdy all. I'm here for my next chapter of Kamen Rider WHITE's story. This is the one where he battles the GargoMonkey Slendron. It looks like Goldar, but it ain't him. Also, White Rain gets an alternate name. His alias among the human population is William Reynolds. There is also a mentioning in this chapter. I will not reveal it yet. But let's get right down to it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Goldar wannabe, GargoMonkey on the rampage!

Last time, on Kamen Rider WHITE: Our hero; Andrew Taylor found the Stone Of Lightning in an old cavern. Later, an earthquake happens, and all of a sudden; The Slendrons are revived by the evil Bio-Lord Narukoto. Then after he got home; Andrew found himself in his dream world. He nearly got eaten by BisoDozer, when all of a sudden; the demon known as White Rain saved Andrew's life and gave him the power to become the hero Earth needed to battle Narukoto and the Slendron's. So he now battles for human freedom and peace for all humanity.

Can he beat down the next monster?

Find out now!

* * *

Kamen Rider WHITE's logo appears and it switches to where we see the face of our hero turned around looks at the readers. Then it shows him in his armor, holding his hand up and salutes the readers.

(Ai Ga Tomarania by Infix plays)  
Now her revs up his bike, and he charges right on out of the warehouse he had it in. He is now Riding on the roads of Japan.

**(Ashita wo saegiru garasu no kabe wo ima)**  
We now see one of the highways of the city in view, where a motorcycle is trying to catch up with something.

**(Kudaki nagara)**  
Now we see the rider on his bike Night Flyer going up the ramp of a freeway.

**(Hi no ataru basho wo mitsukeru no sa)**  
He is now being viewed from the side of the freeway going down the other side of the ramp.

**(Tori ga wataru yo asayake wo kirisaki)**  
Now wee see his head which looks like a wolf with antennae. Then it shows the road he's riding down.

**(Hirogeta tsubasa wo tsuyoku kagayakase)**  
It then turns to the other side of his bike, and then back to a side of his helmet.

**(Tokimeki yo koete yuke)**  
The scene shifts over to the front of the bike, while it goes under a bridge.

**(Kaze ni habatait yume ga niji wo furasu made)**  
After coming from under the bridge, White is coming up to a another ramp where he jumps off of it and lands in one piece.

**(Kagiri naku kakenukeru)****  
**Now it shows of the riders big black R on the left side of his chest.

**(Kokoro no kanata he ima Ai ga Tomaranai)**  
Now he gets off the bike and he walks slowly toward something he spots.

(Guitar solo)

[End song]

* * *

We now see Andrew bringing White Rain in his human form to his apartment. W.R. was surprised to see an archaeologist of Andrew's caliber living in an apartment complex like this one.

"Well, this is where I live." Andrew said as the wolf demon in human form made himself comfortable. "Ya like it?" he asked.

"Yeah." W.R. replied. "It's good to live in." he added as he looked around. It was a nicely furnished apartment complex. And in side the apartment we saw a couch, a coffee table, a big screen TV, a bed in the next room, and with it a whole bunch of anime collectibles, posters of anime, wrestling and so on.

"So, now that you're in a human form, you're gonna need an alternate name." Andrew stated as he knew what to do about their situation.

"An alternate name?" White Rain asked as he did not know what Andrew was talking about.

"Yeah." Andrew replied and explained. "I can't have you run around like a nobody. You're gonna need a new name to fit your initials."

"Well, I suppose that is possible." said the Lycanoid as he agreed to the idea.

"Well I was thinking...William Reynolds." Andrew said as he thought of one for his spirit guide. The Lycanoid smiled at him and nodded his head as he agreed to that idea.

"That sounds good." William said as he agreed to it.

"Glad you like it." Andrew said back to his spirit guide. They both shook hands with each other, and made the deal.

"Okay dude, I should make a secret entrance that only you can use to get to and from the cave, whenever I might need you to find the source of a disturbance." W.R. said as he was gonna make a way for his new friend to go from his apartment to the cave and back again.

"True." the archaeologist confirmed. "But, we'll have to put it under the building. Somewhere where in the parking lot."

"Right." Willaim stated as he thought it over.

* * *

Back at the graveyard of the Gorgam, Narukoto gathered all the Slendrons for a meeting. They all sat in their respective chairs, and Narukoto spoke to them all.

"I called you all together, because we have a problem on our hands." he said to the monsters. "The problem being; a wolf like do-good-er, who has destroyed one of our own."

The monsters all ranted in unison, as they were all infuriated at the loss of their ally. They realized that they had made a new enemy.

"He calls himself, The Prince of the lightning Strike; Kamen Rider White." Narukoto continued with his presentation. "He is truly a worthy adversary. But why did he appear?" he wondered to himself.

"What does he want with us?" asked the Slendron that looked like a beetle mixed with Mecha-Godzilla.(Kabumechazilla)

"Why did he show up yesterday?" asked the Master from Doctor Who and Brainiac from Superman.(Master Brain)

"And, where did he come from?" wondered BisoDozer. "I saw someone who looked like him before."

"Really BisoDozer?" asked the Slendron that looked like a mix of a tiger with a bat.(Tivamper) "When?"

"In this world I went into before our meeting yesterday." he informed them. "I was about to eat this human in his dream, but then a Lycanoid came along and ruined everything for me. So I ran away from the dream world to fight him another day." he finished his explanation.

The other Slendrons were shocked to hear that a Lycanoid was alive and well. Especially in this day and age. They have not been seen since the feudal era.

"A LYCANOID!?" the lot of them exclaimed in unison. Then the Slendron that looked like a monkey mixed with a gargoyle(GargoMonkey) spoke up and said, "How can that be? The Lycanoids went extinct a long time ago. How can one of them still be alive?" he wondered.

"It was the only survivor of that race. It was White Rain." the bison/bulldozer monster said as they were stunned to hear that it was the one who sealed them away for years.

"I can't believe it." Narukoto said as he did not know of this. "How is it that White Rain is alive!?" he shouted.

"I don't know." BisoDozer stated.

"Well, we need a strategy to get rid of his new ally." the bio lord said as he needed an idea. "And then, nothing will stand in our way!" Narukoto laughed evilly as did the monsters he had with him.

* * *

Back at Andrews apartment, we see our hero working on his bike which had morphed during his first battle. It looked like a re-modified version of his Honda NC750. Only it looked like it had a bat's head on the front end, and wings on the back of the bike. The paint job was white, sky blue, navy blue, golden yellow, red and black. On both sides of the gas chamber was a big black 'R'. It then started to speak to our hero.

"Man, what a time for me to get a tune up." it said. This startled Andrew as he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Y-y-y-y-you spoke?!" exclaimed Andrew as he was freaking out.

"Of course I did." the bike answered. "My name is Night Flyer. I will assist you in battle with the Slendrons, and also help you find some artifacts that have been buried for centuries."

"Wow, really?' Andrew wondered to himself.

"Yes." said the motorcycle as he was. "Anyway, I'm glad to meet you."

"Likewise." Andrew replied. "So, Night Flyer, I was wondering. DO you know where I can find my grandfathers fortune?"

"Well, not yet." Flyer said back to our hero. "But, all I know is he died of old age, and his son; your father followed in his footsteps and then I don't know what happened to your old man after that."

Andrew felt a little sullen for what had happened years ago. "He did in an crash. And I never saw him or my mother again."

"Oh, that's bad news for both of us." Night Flyer said as he gave his sympathy to his rider. "Looks like we have to make the best of this whole thing. I will help you as much as I can."

"Thanks, Night Flyer. I knew I could count on you." Andrew said as he was glad to have a new ally in his battles. "So, have you found anything interesting yet?"

Then there was a beeping sound that repeated itself. "I'm picking up a faint signal." Flyer said as he was detecting something. "It looks like it's at the mining facility in Chicago. But it's different than what I would expect."

"Hmm." White Rain wondered. He was deep in thought about this detection. "I wonder what it is." Then he knew the time had come for him and Andrew to take action. "Let's go look for it!" he said with boldness.

"But, I don't know if I can afford a flight to Illinois." Andrew said as he was unsure of it. Then his spirit guide reassured of this situation.

"Who said anything about taking an airplane there?" he asked sarcastically. "Night Flyer can travel at speeds that go up to 400 miles an hour, and can even shield you from the waters of the ocean."

"Oh, well okay." Andrew said as he got ready to get to work. "Let's do this!" he said feeling energetic.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see GargoMonkey already at the site. He was waiting for the right time to strike.

"Yes." the Goldar wannabe said to himself. "This is perfect. I just wait here, and then, I'll plant the detonator! Once that's accomplished, I'll start the timer and this whole place will be blown sky high!" he said venomously as he waited on his perch.

He got out a com-device, and contacted Narukoto's hideaway. "Master, I've arrived at some mining facility in a city called Chicago Illinois." he said. "Do you know what country I am in, sir?" he asked the Bio-Lord.

"Yes, I do indeed know." Narukoto stated. "Chicago Illinois is in the United States of America. A country that Japan has a friendship with."

"Oh, really?" GargoMonkey wondered. "Well, looks like I'll have to destroy this facility. With your permission of course." he said back to his master.

"By all means, go ahead." Narukoto replied. "But, not right now. Be patient."

"Very well, master Narukoto." the Goldar like monster acknowledged. He signed out of the com-device, and decided to wait for something to happen.

* * *

However, little did he know, Kamen Rider White was after him. His bike was now riding on the ocean water. The shield of the bike was activated.

"WOW!" Andrew said as he was excited about this. "Riding through water. Truly and odd sensation."

"Glad you're enjoying it, Andrew." Night Flyer said as he kept on going. "So whats your strategy?" the bike asked it's rider.

"Well, I'll sneak around the place until I find anything out of the ordinary." Andrew said as he relayed the plan to his bike. "Meanwhile, you try to find a place for me to use to lure whoever did this into a trap. Got it?"

"Got it." Night Flyer stated as he got the gist.

"Good." Andrew commented. "Now let's get a move on." he said as he kept riding on.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Rain was back at the cave lab, where he was going over something on the monitor.

"Well, I'm a little stumped." W.R. said as he was looking at it. "Okay, time I searched for the spot where the monster was." he started to look via the screen. He began a search for where the epicenter for the monster sighting was. "Hmm. That is odd. The monster must be masking his signal."

He got up out of his seat to pace around and think. "What monster knows how to mask his signal?" is what he said to himself.

He paced around until he was shined down upon by a flash of light. Out of that light came a Lycanoid just like him, only his form looked like he was an arctic wolf, and his eyes were jade-green, and he was wearing a crown. This was the King of the Lycanoids; Lycanus, White Rain's mentor.

"Master Lycanus." he said as he felt happy to see the spirit of his master. "It does my heart good to see you again. From this perspective, anyway."

"I feel the same way about you, my old disciple." he said back to the wolf monster in human form. "Why are you in a humanoid form?" he wondered as he looked on.

"Oh, well. I'm blending in with the human population, and aiding my new ally. Andrew Taylor."

"Who's he?" asked the King as he wanted to know who his friend was.

"He's a human who saved my life while I was trapped inside the Stone Of Lightning." W.R. said to his mentor. "I even agreed to be his ally to face the crisis at hand. The Slendrons have been reawakened."

Lycanus was shocked when he heard this statement. "They have?! Who did this?" he demanded to know.

"It was someone named Bio-Lord Narukoto." the Lycanoid warrior replied. "He's an abomination of a science experiment gone horribly wrong. And Andrew chose to fight them as Kamen Rider White."

Lycanus was a little dumbfounded when he heard his old student telling him that he had a trainee of his own. But he did not know what the title meant. "Kamen Rider White? What's a Kamen Rider?" he asked.

"It's the name of warriors who fight for human freedom." W.R. stated to his King. "They have fought against terrorist organization's aliens from other planets, underground beasts, demons, monsters from other dimensions and so on. And there is a legendary one among them all. Black Sun."

The King gasped when he heard about this. "Black Sun? I have heard of him before." he told his student.

And this caused White Rain to gasp in shock when he heard that his King had heard of this legendary warrior.

* * *

Back at the mining facility, Andrew was still looking for any sign of the Slendron. But so far, he's hasn't found it yet.

"Man, I wonder where that monster could be at." Andrew said as he looked up, down, left and right. "Looks like this should be the way to find him." he said again as he followed his tracker. He made a turn to the upper right, and went straight from that end.

However, back up on the perch, GargoMonkey was overlooking the mining facility. "Hmm, this place isn't so bad at all. Maybe I should ask Narukoto if he could set up a mining facility over at Mt. Fuji." he said as he got out a communicator, and contacted the Bio-Lord.

Narukoto answered the communicator and said, "Oh, GargoMonkey. What have you to say?"

"I was wondering." the Goldar monster said. "Would you want to set up a mining facility near Mt. Fuji?"

The Bio-Lord was impressed with the idea. "Ah, excellent idea, GargoMonkey." he said. "I will write that down right now. Someone give me a writing utensil." he ordered. "Continue with your job at hand, GargoMonkey."

"At once, sir!" he said as he signed out and the monster resumed his overlooking.

* * *

At the cave, White Rain was amazed and enlightened by what his mentor had told him.

"You've heard of Black Sun?" asked White Rain.

"Yes, I have heard of him." Lycanus replied. "His real name is Kotaro Minami. I met him on one of his adventures. He fought against the Gorgom and Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Akizuki."

"I heard about that from Andrew." W.R. said. "The both of them were raised as brothers, but the Gorgom turned them against each other. That was outlandishly cruel."

"I know." the King of the Lycanoids added. "And Kotaro also defeated the Crisis Empire that was trying to invade Earth, but Kotaro had the help of 10 other Kamen Riders."

"He did?" W.R. wondered. "Who were they?"

"They were Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke Yamamoto, Shigeru Jo, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Kazuya Oki and Ryo Murasame." answered the King of the Lycanoids. "They also went by the names of Kamen Rider Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX."

"Wow!" said White Rain as he was excited to hear this. "So, anyway. I have to help Andrew find some artifacts that have been buried fro centuries. And he is trying to find out who it was that caused the accident that killed his parents." he added solemnly.

Lycanus was deeply concerned for his disciple and his Rider. "Don't worry, my student." he said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll find out who it was that killed his parents, and put an end to the madness."

"You're right as always, master." said the spirit guide of the rider in question. "I will do what I can to help him."

"I know you and him will finally defeat the Slendrons." he said as he was about to vanish back into the spirit world. "Right now, I have to go back to the Spirit World, and see how everything is."

"Very well, I will see you here again someday, my master." White Rain said as he stood on his knee in salute of his mentor.

"As will I, my old student." Lycanus said as he vanished back to the Spirit World, leaving W.R. back to the thought he had. Then the light bulb (or candle) in his head was on and he figured out what had been happening.

* * *

Just as Andrew was about to make another turn, White Rain contacted him on the communicator. _"Andrew, do you read me?"_

"I read you White Rain." Andrew replied. "What's seems to be going on?"

_"Well, I found out where the Slendron is." _he said as he explained the situation. _"It's the one called GargoMonkey. He's a flying simian Slendron that looks like a monster that went by the name; Goldar."_

"I've heard that name before." Andrew responded. "He was an enemy of the Power Rangers. They're also heroes of Earth. They fought allot of enemies in the past, but I'll save that explanation for another day." he began to look around the area again and asked the Lycanoid in human form, "So, what's his location?"

"Well, I think he's up on that cliff over there." W.R. stated as he pointed toward the rock formation to the side of our hero.

"Oh, there he is!" Andrew exclaimed as he spotted him. GargoMonkey was up on the perch, and noticed that he got spotted.

"Uh oh!" GargoMonkey said as he found him. "I'm busted! No matter, I'll make sure he doesn't live to tell the tale!" GargoMonkey went and jumped down from his perch and flew over to capture Andrew in his talons. He flew over to a spot in the clearing, and dropped him on his back.

"Okay GargoMonkey!" Andrew shouted. "I don't know what you're after by scaring everyone out of this place. But I won't let you have the artifact!"

(**BGM: Ai Ga Tomaranai instrumental version plays**)

Andrew then put his arms to the left side of his body, and began to crack his knuckles. He then put his right arm to the side where it was always, and then Andrew said, "RAIN FALL...THUNDER STRIKE, TRANSFORM!" he then pointed his arms back to the left. The Stone Of Lightning became a belt, and it went around Andrew's waist generating a sort of electrical surge from it. A light began surrounding Andrew as he mutated into White Rain, and then he was marked with a big black R on the left side of his chest plating. He jumped and flipped over the monster, then he stood proudly doing a pose that had been used before.

"I am the prince of the lightning Strike...Kamen Rider...WHITE!" Andrew said as he was now in his rider form. His had some navy blue diamonds on his biceps and legs. His helmet had wolf ears on top of the head. He also had some antennae standing straight. The crystal on his forehead was yellow. He also had navy blue gloves. His wrists and ankles were just like Black Sun, but they were pointing up instead of perfectly around. His optics were also regular blue.

"Well, White, Let's see what you got!" he bragged.

"Thought you'd never ask!" He ran toward the monster and began fighting it. He used a body punch and then he landed another at the face. The monster hit him back, and used his wings to make a gust attack, and blew White away for a bit. The wolf themed rider got back up and began to use a new power of his. He used his hands to make a ninja hand sign, and shouted, "THUNDER STONE CRASH!"

A blast of lightning came out of the belt buckle and started to electrocute GargoMonkey. However, unbeknownst to both the combatants, there was a human watching the battle. It was man who looked like he was in his late 20's, he was wearing a camouflage t-shirt, brown leather jacket, black denim jeans and combat boots.

"Wow, remarkable." he said as he kept watching. Then he got out what appeared to be a laptop computer, and he was contacting someone on it's video messenger. And on the screen appeared a man who looked to be 43 years of age. "Mr. Stanley, I found something going on here at the mining facility in Chicago."

"What is it?" asked Mr. Stanley.

"Well, someone dressed as a wolf is fighting some monster that looks like Goldar from Power Rangers." replied.

"What?" wondered the man speaking from the computer. "Well, record it Bill."

"Got it sir!" Bill acknowledged as he started to record the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, White was still using his martial arts ability on this Slendron. He used an Attitude Adjustment styled move on it. And then he got ready for the finisher.

He ran toward the monster and jumped into the air with a electric charge of energy on his right arm, and then he shouts "RIDER PUNCH!" He punched the monster in the jaw and knocked him down a bit, and then he landed back over to the spot where he jumped from and started running again.

He jumped again and this time a pulsing light surrounded his right leg and he shouted "RIDER KICK!" he did a jumping roundhouse kick on the monster and he fell away. Then the monster went *KABOOM!* White won another battle and Chicago was safe once more.

"Well, that should be the last time anyone tries to do away with Kamen Rider White!" he said so boldly. Then something went on in his head. "Oh right I forgot. The artifact!" He ran over to where GargoMonkey was and found a Red jewel. "So this is what he was after. Looks like I stopped him from getting his hands on it." He then decided to go back to Night Flyer and he put the red jewel into a case in the back of the bike.

Meanwhile, Bill got all the footage and stopped recording. "Wow, what a battle." he said as he grabbed his laptop and bolted right out of there.

* * *

Back at our heroes apartment, we see Andrew and William hanging out on the couch.

"Wow, that was a tough battle." Andrew said as he was commemorating the fight today. "I hope I can manage to beat down all the other Slendrons."

"Same here." William said as he was thinking the same thing. "Oh, by the way. I had a run in with my mentor. Lycanus, the Lycanoid King."

Andrew was startled by that statement. "What!? You saw your King!?" he demanded.

"Yes." replied W.R. "He has been a wise and just ruler for years. But now that I am the last of our kind, it's up to you and me carry on the Lycanoid Legacy."

"The legacy?" asked the rider in his civilian form. "Okay, I'll do it!" he gladly accepted it and the two of them shook hands on it.

"The next time a Slendron I should be prepared." our hero said as he thought about it. William(White Rain) nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, we see a hideout somewhere in California. It looks like an army bunker and it was remodeled by some people that have built it just in case of a nuclear war. Here we see the one called Bill coming into the control room, and reported his findings to Mr. Stanley.

"Excellent work, Bill Waters." Mr. Stanley said to the man in question. "Looks like this Kamen Rider White as he calls himself is a very valuable ally."

"Thank you, Mr. Stanley." Bill said.

"Please, call me James." said Mr. Stanley as he told him to call him by his first name.

"Okay." Bill said as he agreed to do that. "I also figured out who he is under the mask." Bill Waters said as he showed him a DNA match of the rider and the human in a picture he had of an old classmate of his. "His real name is Andrew Taylor."

To Be Continued...

* * *

[The Touch By Stan Bush plays]

The scene is just White looking at the city on a rooftop.

(You've got the touch!)

You've got the power!)

(YEAH!)

[instrumental break]

(After all is said and done)

(You never walk, you never run)

(You're a winner)

[short guitar solo]

(Got the move, you know the streets)

(Break the rules, take the heat)

(You're nobody's fool)

[another short guitar solo]

(You're at your best, when the going gets rough)

(You've been put to the test, but it's never enough)

(You've got the touch)

(You've got the power!)

(When all hell's breaking loose)

(You'll be riding the eye of the storm)

(You've got the heart)

(You've got the motion)

(You know that when things get too tough)

(You've got the touch!)

[End song]

* * *

Andrew has a new Slendron to fight!  
It's the same one that hunted Andrew in his nightmare!  
BisoDozer is trying to destroy a soccer field!  
And, Andrew reunites with an old friend of his?  
How will our hero have the aid of these new friends?

Next time on Kamen Rider White: Chapter 3 -  
The Rain of justice will fall on evil!

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did.

Please read, review and follow.

Oh, and by the way, that part about there being a guy named Bill Waters and James Stanley, I came up with that myself.

It was from a assignment I did in school.

So until next time, I salute you all!


End file.
